Conociendonos
by VerO nikida
Summary: Rose y Scorpius tienen sus peleas, sus celos, sus discusiones, pero también sus besos, sus abrazos y sus momentos tiernos. ¿Qué ocurre cuando todo eso se junta en una historia? ¿Serán capaces de superar todas las pruebas? ¡Entra y averígualo!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Antes de nada debo recordar que esto lo que vais a leer está basado en la historia de la increíble J.k Rowling, los personajes, que por ahora tengo pensado poner, son de su autoría, al igual que los espacios, mía solamente es la trama de la historia.**

**Esta es la primera vez que subo una historia aquí, espero que disfruten tanto leyéndola como yo lo he hecho escribiendola. Es un poco sosa porque tenía que iniciar la historia, pero si os gusta continuaré escribiendola y prometo que se hará mucho más interesante. Espero que estén todos bien. Y sin más rollos, aquí está la historia.  
**

La lluvia baña las oscuras calles de una ciudad solitaria y casi derruida. El agua la empapa y la superficie de un calcinado muro se le clava en la espalda. ¿Dónde estoy?- Es la única cosa que se le pasa por la cabeza en estos momentos. Un barullo lejano le dice que no está sola. Se aferra aún más a la enfermiza pared con la esperanza de que una puerta, que sabía inexistente, apareciera de la nada y la llevase de vuelta. Unos gritos suenan a lo lejos, y vuelven a resonar en continuos ecos en su cabeza, y al final silencio. Se desliza por la pared, con los brazos sobre la cabeza y los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Continúa así, acurrucada, durante lo que parece una eternidad. Hasta estos momentos no se había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando, la escasa tela de su uniforme no es suficiente abrigo. Escucha pasos muy cerca de si, y mientras el corazón le vuela a mil por hora, suplica para que el extraño continúe de largo y no se percate de su presencia.

Respiró con dificultad, había sido tan real, todavía sentía su espalda dolorida por el rose del muro y sus ojos empañados por el miedo.

Levantó la cabeza insegura, estaba de vuelta. Inconscientemente se llevó las manos a la falda, momentos antes empapada y ahora completamente seca. Suspiró aliviada.

Continuaba respirando entrecortadamente y sabía que sus manos temblaban. Albus la miraba preocupado, y le sonrió para calmarlo, pero más que una sonrisa había sido una mueca nerviosa. Pero no pudo negar que al sentir la mano de su primo en el hombro se sintió segura, estaba en casa y nada malo le podía suceder ya.

Se giró y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras. No podía quedarse, de ser así tendría que darle muchas explicaciones y era lo último que le apetecía en estos momentos.

Se giró solamente un segundo, y pudo comprobar cuanto la conocía su primo pues había dado media vuelta y caminaba en dirección contraria a ella, no había intentado pararla, y se lo agradecía.

Sabía perfectamente a donde tenía que dirigirse, cruzaba los pasillos esquivando a algunos compañeros, agarrando fuertemente sus libros contra el pecho y con la falda haciendo surcos tras ella. Y por fin vio una sombra verde sobrevolando el campo de quidditch. Sonrió inconscientemente, y se paró a recuperar el aliento.

Sabía que el muchacho había notado su presencia desde el mismo momento en el que había puesto un pie en el campo, pero le encantaba verla esperándole y haciéndola impacientar, el problema es que, esta vez, la pelirroja no tenía ganas de jugar. El chico debió darse cuenta de ello porque inmediatamente descendió con su escoba muy cerca de ella.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó sonriendo de lado y agarrando la escoba con la mano.

¿Se puede saber qué clase de broma es esta Malfoy? – su voz siempre era autoritaria, mostraba una seguridad inquebrantable, pero en esta ocasión parecía más la voz de su prima Lily que la suya.

¿De qué hablas Weaslye?- contestó rudo y descortés. Ella nunca lo llamaba por su apellido lo que hizo que se pusiera a la defensiva.

Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando, o ¿acaso has perdido toda esa valentía de la que tanto decías caracterizarte? – cada vez gritaba más y las lagrimas comenzaban a agruparse en la comisura de sus ojos.

Estaba asustada, el chico parecía que verdaderamente no sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

¿Qué ocurre Rose?- preguntó el Slytherin preocupado.

No había sido él, Scorpius la miraba preocupado, ¿cómo había podido dudar del rubio?

Lo siento - murmuró muy bajito. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, sabía que si lo miraba directamente a los ojos no podría retener las lágrimas durante más tiempo.

El muchacho se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrazó, la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho y besó la cabeza de la muchacha.

Ella comenzó a llorar, apoyando su frente contra la clavícula del rubio, y por primera vez soltó sus libros y con los nudillos blancos rodeó la espalda del Slytherin.

Estuvieron así durante largo rato, hasta que sintió que la pelirroja ya respiraba con normalidad. Se alejó un poco de ella, y agarró suavemente sus brazos.

¿Estás mejor? – preguntó sonriendo de lado.

Ella le sonrió como respuesta.

¿Qué ocurre Rose? – mientras hablaba se encaminaba con la muchacha hacia las gradas.

No lo sé, tengo sueños extraños que parecen completamente reales. He buscado en un montón de libros y en ninguno pone nada de ningún hechizo que pueda tener este efecto. Entonces pensé que quizás fuese un hechizo de magia tenebrosa…

Y pensaste en mí, ¿cómo no?- la interrumpió el muchacho, que había desviado su mirada hasta el bosque prohibido.

Una tontería, lo sé, lo siento – susurró acercándose a él.

Parece mentira que no me conozcas, Rose – hubo una pausa incómoda, que la muchacha aprovechó para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante. - ¿Me ves capaz de hacerte eso?

Lo siento mucho, tenía miedo y al único que conozco que estuviera enfadado conmigo y conociera magia de ese tipo eres tú.

Rose para serte sincero no conozco ningún hechizo que pueda dar ese efecto sin llegar a matarte – un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la Weaslye y Malfoy agarró su barbilla y giró su cara hacia él – pero hace años que no se puede realizar porque ya no quedan las plantas necesarias para crear esa poción.

Tras decir esto se levantó y se marchó sin despedirse y ni siquiera mirarla. Rose pudo ver como recogía su escoba del campo y se marchaba de allí, probablemente a su sala común. Ahora estaba segura de que había cometido un error al dudar de él, y de que probablemente estaría enfadado con ella.

**¿Qué tal ha estado? ¿Muy corta? ¿Aburrida?**

**Muchos besos y abrazos.**

**Veru!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Las cosas habían comenzado a moverse de una manera bastante extrañas. Había salido a pasear después de haber estado casi dos horas en su sala común, recordando una y otra vez la cara de decepción de Scorpius y como se había ido sin ni siquiera mirarla. Pero, ahora, se arrepentía de haber salido de allí, porque estaría tumbada en su cama, y no sentada en el suelo de una de las aulas rezando porque nadie entrara y la descubriera. Esa era la maldición de los Weaslyes eran demasiado orgullosos como para tener que pedirle ayuda a nadie.

Se sentía desvanecer, había recostado su cabeza sobre su codo derecho, que hacía de almohada, tenía las piernas completamente estiradas y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Justo cuando creía estar a punto de quedarse dormida escuchó unos pasos tras de sí, abrió los ojos y ante ella se encontraba una enorme plazoleta llena de gente vestida completamente de negro. Alguien la agarraba por la espalda, quería gritar, quería pedir auxilio y coger su varita para poder defenderse. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, su boca era incapaz de emitir ningún sonido y su varita estaba en posesión de su agresor. Sus piernas sangraban por miles de uñas clavándose en su piel, bajo ella nubes de extraños insectos parecían querer devorarla, desgarraban su piel y chupaban su sangre. Todos los presentes parecían disfrutar con la peste de aquellos engendros.

Rose tenía los labios juntos, apretados, no quería que la vieran llorar, pataleaba contra el suelo para poder librarse de aquellos monstruos y respiraba con dificultad.

Y, de golpe, silencio. Un sudor frío la empapaba. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y corrió hacia su sala común, recorría los pasillos sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Este sueño había sido peor que los anteriores, pero estaba segura de que no era solamente eso, un sueño, tenía que ser algo más, más grande, sino no tendría sentido.

Durante las horas siguientes había recorrido incansablemente su habitación, había escrito a su madre como si de un trabajo de escuela se tratara y, después de haberse dado un baño, se disponía a ir a la biblioteca a continuar con su búsqueda.

Se saltaría la cena, lo tenía decidido, por ello debía escabullirse de la sala común sin que sus primos la pillaran, probablemente si la veían marchar se entablaría una discusión Weaslye en la que todos sus primos tomarían el hecho de su cena como si de algo nacional se tratara.

La biblioteca era uno de los lugares del colegio que más le gustaban, junto con su sala común y el campo de quidditch, donde, probablemente, James estaría ahora preparando las jugadas para el partido contra Slytherin de la semana que 

viene. Eso le recordaba que debía hablar con Scorpius, por lo menos antes de tener que enfrentarse a él en ese partido.

Recogió todos los libros sobre premoniciones que encontró en las librerías más cercanas a la sección prohibida, zona en la que aún no se había atrevido a buscar. Recorrió los inmensos pasillos de la biblioteca, cuyas paredes estaban llenas de libros, Rose los iba rozando con la yema de sus dedos, imaginándose cuantas veces había corrido ansiosa para leer sobre sus jugadores de quidditch favoritos, por simple curiosidad o para ayudar a sus primos que, como su padre, siempre dejaban los deberes para el final. Hugo era como todos ellos en ese aspecto.

Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que cruzaba territorio pantanoso.

- ¡Otra Weasly, de verdad, son como una plaga de insectos! – Recordaba perfectamente esa voz, la chica había sido novia de Fred pero la cosa había acabado muy mal, era demasiado posesiva.

- No pensabas que éramos insectos cuando salías con uno de nosotros – contestó sin pararse.

La muchacha la miró despreciativamente e iba a contestar cuando uno de sus acompañantes contestó.

- ¿Qué ocurre que tu madre sangre sucia no te enseñó educación?

Había escupido cada una de aquellas palabras, y sabía que su padre y su hermano ya se hubieran lanzado sobre él con varita en mano. Se giró para mirarle a la cara y dejó los libros sobre la mesa de las serpientes. Un impenetrable Scorpius la miraba rodeado de sus amigos Slytherins.

- ¿Por qué debería ser educada con una lagartija? Me guardo mis respetos para las personas. – Recogió sus libros, y miró por última vez a Malfoy antes de marcharse a su mesa.

No dijeron nada más, ni siquiera parecían haberse molestado por el último de sus comentarios. Se sentó en su mesa, junto a la ventana, desde donde veía a James hacer piruetas a la altura de su ventana.

Revisó todos los libros que había cogido, buscaba en el índice, leía aquello que parecía tener relación y luego lo cerraba fuertemente sintiéndose impotente.

Cuando se disponía a devolver los volúmenes a su lugar pudo ver que ya no estaban las serpientes, y se acordó que la cena en el gran comedor hacía ya tiempo que debía haber comenzado.

Se giró y regresó al fondo de la biblioteca.

- Ha sido una respuesta digna de mí – Scorpius caminaba detrás de ella y sonreía de lado.

- Tan engreído como siempre – Rose sonrío disimuladamente era algo que le encantaba. - ¿Dónde estabas?, no te he oído.

- Soy una serpiente, no tenías porque oírme. – le encantaba hacerla rabiar.

- ¿Por qué no has ido con el resto de tus amiguitos? – verdaderamente quería saber la respuesta de esa pregunta.

- Habían llegado hasta el final del pasillo y Rose colocaba el último libro en su lugar.

- ¿El mago y las premoniciones? ¿Qué clase de libro es ese?- Preguntó el rubio mientras le quitaba el libro a la muchacha de la mano.

- Te he hecho una pregunta, serpiente, y aún no me has contestado - Rose se colocó las manos en la cintura y se giró hacia Scorpius arrebatándole el libro y colocándolo en su lugar.

- Vamos no me niegues que no te alegra que me haya quedado. Te he visto muy aburrida y he decidido alegrarte el día, no pensaba lanzarte ninguna maldición imperdonable, hoy no me apetece verte sufrir – sonrió irónico y volvió a coger el libro de la estantería.

- En cuanto a eso, lo siento, esta vez me he pasado- Rose habló decidida y recuperó el ejemplar de las manos del muchacho.

- Malfoy, ¿Dónde diablos te has metido? – Rupert Zabini gritaba como un poseso desde alguna parte no muy lejana de la biblioteca.

Scorpius miró significativamente a Rose que sabía perfectamente que tenían que separarse.

- Hasta mañana – susurró la pelirroja mientras se marchaba al pasillo contiguo.

- ¿Qué es todo ese griterío Zabini? ¿Quién se ha muerto? – Scorpius caminaba hacia la voz de su amigo mientras rezaba porque Rose no estuviese cerca cuando se encontraran.

**Hola!! Me alegro mucho de que me dejen sus mensajes, gracias:D!! y de que les esté gustando.**

**Muchos besos y espero que esta perte esté de vuestro agrado, yo la vao más interesante :D**

**¡¡Espero noticias vuestras!!**

**muxos besos!**

**xau! Veru!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!! Qué tal? Espero que esté todos bien, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews :D me dan muchas ganas de continuarhistoria. Espero que poco a poco las dudas que tienen sobre la historia se resuelvan. Esta vez he puesto cortes detiempo, pongo escenas en las que puede haber algo interesante, el resto lo suprimo. Casi al final en plena combersación hay un sueño, os lo dejo avisado entre paréntesis :D y bueno en el próximo capítulo voy a escribir sobre las dos horas esasde arresto entre los dos equipos, así que habrá más escenas de diálogo Rose & Scorpius. Si hay algún problema o duda me avisáis, vale? bssssssssssssss!!**

El sol comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte y con ello las sombras de la habitación comenzaban a recuperar el color y la forma.

Una cabeza pelirroja se removía entre sus sábanas, había descansado muy bien, solo recordaba una voz aterciopelada y unos ojos negros que transmitían una paz casi infinita.

Se estiró completamente y salió de la cama.

- ¡Sue, arriba! ¡tenemos entrenamiento de quidditch! – gritaba Rose mientras se metía en la bañera.

- No quiero entrenar más, tengo sueño. – contestaba la morena mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama y se tapaba hasta la nariz.

Rose sonrió, su amiga le recordaba un poco a su padre por las mañanas.

- Ayer me encontré con Zabini, Smith y todo su séquito en la biblioteca.

- ¿Viste a Scorp con ellos?

- Si, ¿por? – preguntó Rose mientras se calzaba sus botas.- Y no le llames Scorp, no le gusta.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó pícaramente su compañera mientras se levantaba de la cama.

- Se lo he oído decir a Albus – contestó Rose atropelladamente, intentando buscar su otra bota debajo de la cama.

- Claro.

Había sido una respuesta completamente irónica, e incluso había puesto los ojos en blanco, pero Rose pareció entender que se daba por zanjada la conversación, porque repentinamente salió de debajo de la cama.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Era un día estupendo para jugar al quidditch y todo el equipo estaba muy animado, el esperando partido contra los Slytherins sería en tres días. Las gradas estaban casi vacías, menos por Hugo y Lily.

- Bien, hoy no quiero despistes, es el último entrenamiento que vamos a poder hacer antes del partido, y tenemos que ganar el martes, no se vosotros, pero no estoy dispuesto a perder.

- ¡Nunca! – contestó Fred con cara de asco.

Todo el equipo comenzó a reír, ya estaban montados en sus escobas y esperando a que comenzara el juego.

Rose disfrutaba con la cara al viento mientras intentaba marcar, y no pudo evitar imaginarse a Scorpius intentando quitarle la pelota, aquel sería un gran partido, disfrutaría mucho restregándole su victoria al rubio.

- ¡Ya podéis ir sacando vuestros plumeros, a los que llamáis escobas, de nuestro campo! – Gritaba Dermon, el capitán del equipo de Slytherins, con todos ellos tras de él.

- ¡Repítenos eso aquí arriba si te atreves! – Fred miraba a Dermon apoyado en una de las porterías y sonriendo socarronamente.

El aludido había cogido su varita y apuntaba hacia el pelirrojo, pero lo único que consiguió es que la sonrisa de Fred creciera aún más y se lanzara en picado justo al lado de Dermon.

- ¡Fred! – Gritaba James mientras volaba hacia su primo. Todos los demás componentes del equipo rojo se reunió junto a los Weasleys.

- ¡Vamos Fred marchémonos de aquí, no merece la pena! – Rose había agarrado el brazo de su primo y tiraba de él para llevárselo de allí.

- Escúchala Fred, después de todo, los Weasleys sois unos cobardes, y ella, siendo hija de sangre sucia, es la mayor de todos.

Después de aquellas palabras Rose había perdido toda esperanza de que aquello acabara bien, el brazo de su primo había desaparecido de entre sus manos, las cabezas que había visto en la grada ya no estaban allí, James había soltado su escoba y se había lanzado sobre Zabini, su primo Albus maldecía a todo aquel que llevase una túnica verde y la mayoría del equipo de Gryffindor no se podían ver entre la multitud.

- ¡Rose cuidado!

Una maldición había rozado su uniforme de quidditch abriendo una brecha en él. Miró al frente, Scorpius la miraba preocupado con la varita en la mano.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí? – gritaba McGonagall separando a todos los alumnos con ayuda del profesor Flitwick y la profesora Sprout.

- Nada profesora – Fred tenía el pelo de color azul y toda la cara llena de enormes granos verdes.

- ¡Quiero a los dos equipos en mi despacho en dos minutos!

--

El partido había sido suspendido, 100 puntos menos para ambas casas y un castigo que para la mayoría era peor que haber perdido contra Slytherin.

- No puede ser, ahora tendremos que compartir dos horas con esa panda de miserables todas las tardes durante un mes. – Albus había encogido 20 centímetros, su voz se había vuelto muy parecida a la de Lily, por no hablar de la enorme herida que tenía en el brazo derecho.

- Si Fred pudiera mantener su bocaza cerrada - se quejaba James mientras intentaba arreglar su escoba.

El pelirrojo bufó y salió de la sala común sin mirar a nadie del equipo.

- ¡James!

- Vamos Lily sabes qué tengo razón.

- Voy a dar una vuelta. – comentó Rose levantándose. No tenía ganas de tener más discusiones por hoy.

No sabía hacia donde se dirigía, ni qué era lo que estaba buscando, pero parecía que sus piernas sí sabían el camino.

El lago estaba precioso, iluminado por el sol que estaba en su apogeo. Rose se sentó en el árbol más cercano al lago.

- ¡Hola!

La muchacha dio un brinco, no se había fijado de que aquel árbol ya tenía un inquilino, o quizás eso era lo que esperaba.

- ¡Me atacaste! - gritó, poniéndose de pie, cuando se hubo recuperado del susto.

- No fue mi intención, no eres la única pelirroja en tu equipo, ¿sabes?

- ¿Ibas a atacar a mi familia? – Los ojos de Rose habían crecido par de centímetros.

La escena era negra, sí, definitivamente lo único que se podía distinguir de todo aquel lugar era un color negro y un asqueroso olor ya conocido. Poco a poco la escena se fue aclarando, y ante ella apareció un inmenso reloj, sin manecillas. "¡Se acerca la hora!", no paraba de susurrar una vocecilla en su cabeza. (Es uno de esos sueños de Rose)

- ¡Rose! ¡Rose! ¿Estás bien? – Scorpius la miraba muy preocupado, mientras tenía sus dos manos detrás de su espalda.

- Sí, estoy bien, no es nada. No te me escabullas te he hecho una pregunta.

- Vamos, estábamos en medio de una pelea, ¿qué querías? – Sonrío más tranquilo, sin quitar las manos de la espalda de la pelirroja.

- ¿Sabes que si en este momento viniera alguien esta situación sería muy escandalosa? – preguntó Rose sonriente mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Scorpius.

- ¿Por qué? No se extrañarían, chicas más complicadas has acabado prendadas de mis encantos.

- ¡Serpiente sigues tan engreído como siempre! – dijo Rose mientras le enseñaba la lengua.

- No te quejes, se que te encanta – Sonrió el rubio.

**BESOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!**


	4. Una más

**Hola!! De verdad que lo siento, me he dejado ir. Es mi actualización más tardía. Intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir. Espero que todos esten bien! Bueno no es un capítulo muy extenso con todo lo que he tardado, pero si os sirve de algo ya tengo preparados las ideas para los dos siguiente. Me he dado cuenta de que no he continuado tal y como os había prometido, ahora sí, prometo hacer eso para el siguiente capítulo,pero ya que lo he terminado os lo suvo y añado flash back del castigo en el 5. Bueno muchas gracias por todos los reviews y muchos besos, espero que os guste!**

No podía parar de mirar el gran reloj de arena que había en la biblioteca. Se acercaba la gran hora, el momento por el cual James los había estado martirizando durante semanas. Era en día del Gran Partido contra Slytherin.

¡Rose, aquí estás! – Sue venía completamente acalorada, con sus rizos morenos completamente alborotados. Durante las últimas semanas se había vuelto complicado pasar tiempo con su amiga, entre las clases, el quidditch, su familia y sus continuas escapadas de la sala común para encontrarse con Scorpius, hablar con la morena se había vuelto todo un privilegio.

¡Sue, baja la voz estamos en una biblioteca!

La morena hizo caso omiso al comentario de su compañera y se sentó a su lado, continuando con el mismo tono de voz.

Rose tienes que ir al aula de pociones, el viejo profesor Slughorn me ha pedido que vayas a verle.- La pelirroja la miró dudando, aquel no era uno de los modos que tenía el viejo profesor para ponerse en contacto con ella, normalmente le enviaba alguna lechuza, incluyendo algunos halagos por su habilidad en la asignatura. – me ha dicho que es urgente.- por su tono de voz más bien parecía que había añadido aquella última frase para convencerla.

Está bien, por favor Sue coloca este libro en su sitio. - Aun con prisas no iba a dejar toda la biblioteca como si algunos alocados alumnos de primero hubieran pasado por allí.

No estaba muy segura de que el profesor de pociones le hubiera mandado ese mensaje a su amiga, pero no iba a arriesgarse.

¡Suerte! – susurró una chica en la biblioteca, mas a la persona a la que iba dirigida ese mensaje, no llegó a escucharlo, se había convertido en uno más de los innumerables alumnos que recorrían los inmensos pasillos del colegio.

Ahí estaba, la puerta del aula de pociones. Justo en el mismo lugar en el que siempre le había contado su padre que había tenido que aguantar las insoportables clases del, por aquella época, odiado profesor Snape. Las mazmorras estaban igual de lúgubres que siempre.

Tocó suavemente en la puerta.

¿Profesor? – una mano temblorosa se apoyó en el picaporte, y asomó la cabeza en el interior del aula.

Pasa – aquella voz le era familiar, pero ni mucho menos era la ronca y envejecida voz del profesor Slughorn. Entró cerrando suavemente la 

puerta e inspeccionó el lugar en busca de la prominente barriga del profesor de pociones. Lo único que pudo ver a la luz de las velas fue una cabeza rubia que no paraba de recorrer la estancia, con un paso que bien podía haber pertenecido a un preso de guerra.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está el profesor Slughorn? – Algo de miedo se asomó por su voz, aunque intentó disiparlo tomando una actitud forzadamente relajada.

Estará en la sala común de Slytherin, tomando cerveza de mantequilla con los alumnos. La verdad, no creo que aparezca por aquí en hasta bien entrada la noche. Tengo que hablar contigo.

¿No podríamos ir a otro lugar? – Los ojos de la joven no dejaban de recorrer las paredes, examinando cada uno de los botes y herramientas que colgaban de los estantes.

No, este es un lugar seguro y sobre todo en una de las aulas más alejadas, aquí no nos escuchará nadie.

¿Por qué mandaste a Sue en mi busca? ¿Le has contado algo? – la pelirroja evitaba por todos los medios enfrentarse a la mirada color plata del rubio. Sus ojos estaban turbios, como cuando se avecinaba una mala noticia y ella no quería escucharla, le gustaban tal y como estaban las cosas, no quería más complicaciones.

No, no le he contado nada, me he inventado una estúpida escusa para no tener que ir directamente a buscarte, eso hubiera sido más descarado, ¿no crees? – su tono comenzaba a ser algo desesperado y sus palabras algo amenazadoras.

Está bien, está bien, te escucho.

Se sentó frente a él, en una de las mesas de la primera fila, cruzó sus largas piernas, y se esperó a escuchar lo peor.

He recibido una carta de mi padre – la cosa no empezaba precisamente bien, pensó. – por lo visto Smith les ha comentado a sus padres que paso muchas horas perdido y que últimamente me paso mucho tiempo en las nubes. Según él he perdido el interés por las chicas, con las cuales parece ser que ya no tonteo – después de esas palabras fue la primera vez que Rose se atrevió a encontrar sus miradas, y una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó.- eso es por tu culpa debo añadir. – Scorpius había notado su gesto y no pudo evitar sentarse junto a ella en la mesa.- He descuidado mucho mi actitud, debo volver a comportarme como siempre, o mi padre pensará que es conveniente hacerme una visita.

Lo entiendo, ¿cuál es el problema? – dijo buscando su mano.

Mañana tengo una cita.

La había pillado desprevenida, no esperaba aquel comentario, ¿ya se había encontrado a alguien con la que pasearse delante de todo el colegio?

Solo es para aparentar, las cosas entre nosotros no van a cambiar. – sabía que iba a reaccionar de aquella manera, y cuando lo soltó de la mano y se puso de pie se confirmaron todas sus dudas.

Nunca hemos tenido una cita. – había susurrado más para sí misma que para él, pero aun así la había escuchado.

Nosotros no las necesitamos. – era cierto, nunca se lo había planteado. Pero en su relación nada era algo común, y eso no iba a ser menos.

¿Quién es? – No había vuelto a mirarle. Permanecía apoyada en la mesa del profesor, con su coleta rozando su hombro izquierdo y los ojos contando las baldosas del suelo.

¿Acaso es importante?- el silencio que se produjo como respuesta le informó de que definitivamente era un dato importante. – Es Emily Nelson.

¿Nelson? ¿La buscadora de Slytherin? – Scorpius movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

¿Celosa? – verdaderamente quería cambiar de tema. El hecho de que ella evitara mirarle no era algo de lo que se alegrase.

¡Rose, James te está buscando por todas partes! – unos golpes en la puerta, y la susurrante voz de su amiga al otro lado interrumpieron su conversación.

El corazón de la pelirroja voló a mil por horas, mientras Scorpius no parecía nada preocuado.

¡Ya voy Sue! – cuando comprobó que su amiga se había marchado, se dirigió a él. – Tengo que irme, pero te advierto que como te pases con ella más allá de aparentar, no va a haber maldición imperdonable que no vayas a probar en tus propias carnes.

No dijo nada más, solo salió corriendo del aula. Dejando a un Scorpius que, más que preocupado parecía realmente contento, al fin y al cabo, aquella había sido una digna amenaza suya.

**¿Qué tal?**


	5. trozos de escudo

**Bueno aquí estamos otra vez con otro capítulo!! D bueno espero que los que estén de vacaciones, como yo xD, las estén disfrutando y aquellos que les toque currar, espero que les vaya bien. Muchos besos a todos! Y a todas esa fantástica gente que me deja reviews muchas gracias y que sepan que les dejo un mensaje al final del todo, no es mucho, pero es mi forma de agradecéroslo!! D**

Llevaba preparándose mentalmente para aquello desde el instante en el que Scorpius se lo había dicho, pero hora al encontrárselos de frente no pudo evitar la sorpresa.

La mano de tez pálida del rubio hacía un perfecto contraste con la de una joven morena. Éstas se entrelazaban y se acariciaban la una a la otra. Era un temible espectáculo para los ya empañados ojos de Rose.

- ¡Rose! ¡Rose!

- Mmmm

- ¿Me estás escuchando? – su hermano pequeño caminaba junto a ella. Tenía el pelo completamente alborotado, la corbata desecha y la túnica parecía haber sufrido la ira de una de las crías de dragón que cuidaba el tío Charlie.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – dijo a la vez que le hacía bien el nudo de la corbata.

- Unos estúpidos de Slytherin, no te preocupes Albus ya se ha encargado de eso.

- ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras examinaba que su hermano estuviera completo.

- Últimamente es imposible dar contigo, ni siquiera Sue o Albus saben dónde te metes. – Por el tono de voz Rose sabía que no le estaba recriminando nada pero, ahora que se daba cuenta, era verdad que había descuidado mucho a su familia y a sus amigos.

- Esto tiene que cambiar. – Susurró para sí misma.

- He recibido una carta de papá y mamá, toma – dijo entregándole un sobre – creo que deberías leerla.

Era una carta pequeña, con la pulcra y bien marcada letra de su madre, y alguna que otra anotación en los laterales de padre, probablemente sin que Hermione se diera cuenta. Sonrío algo melancólica al darse cuenta que la perspicaz de su madre ya había notado que algo raro pasaba.

- Rose, cuando la leas avísame para responderles. – gritó su hermano mientras corría con algunos compañeros de su curso, probablemente a la sala común.

Está bien, su hermano tenía razón, había descuidado mucho a su seres queridos, ahora que lo pensaba no le había escrito ninguna carta a sus abuelos en bastantes semanas, ni había agradecido aún a su tío George la caja de bromas que le había enviado hacía algunos días. En los entrenamientos de quidditch no estaba rindiendo como antes y a sus amigos y a sus primos verdaderamente los tenía algo abandonados. Lo único que la salvaba eran sus inmaculadas notas.

Y Allí estaba él, el culpable de que su vida se hubiera vuelto del revés, tonteando con Nelson. Las manos del rubio recorrían la cintura de la chica y ella le abrazaba por el cuello, mientras la llevaba a una de las columnas. El rostro de Scorpius radiaba con una de sus sonrisas, esas que tanto enloquecían a Rose y a medio colegio. La escena comenzaba a ser algo peligrosa, pero Rose no podía moverse de allí, parecía que la habían hechizado. Scorpius atrajo a la Slytherin por la cintura hacia él y la besó, la besó de una manera que Rose nunca le había visto hacer, y ella le correspondió con toda la destreza de alguien que tiene mucha práctica.

Sentía como la coraza que había intentado hacerse se rompía, se fragmentaba en mil pedazos. Él la había avisado, era cierto, y ella había estado preparándose para ese momento pero, aún así no había podido evitar sentir aquel punzante dolor que le atravesaba las costillas. Le faltaba el aire, aquel acontecimiento la asfixiaba, tenía que salir de ahí.

Y por primera vez sus piernas le respondieron, como si lo que había visto hubieran causado de su compasión. Corrió hasta que cruzó el cuadro de la dama gorda y pudo tirarse en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea. Quería llorar, pero sentía que el carácter heredado de su padre afloraba y que no podría aguantar los celos irracionales por mucho más tiempo.

Respiró hondo, ni siquiera se había fijado si había alguien en la sala cuando entró, ahora se dio tiempo para estudiar su alrededor. Albus la miraban desde una de las mesas, en las que estaría haciendo la tarea con dos de sus amigos. Los demás de la sala común no se habían percatado de su actitud.

- ¡Albus! – Lo llamó muy bajito, casi como un quejido. Pero sabía que su primo la había entendido aún sin haberla escuchado.

Éste se levantó a la vez que le decía algo a sus acompañantes, que miraban para Rose y regresaban a sus tareas

- ¿Damos un paseo? – preguntó su primo mientras le tendía la mano.

Se la estrechó. Salieron juntos de la sala común sin decir nada. Rose no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de cuanto había echado de menos a su primo y la tranquilidad que éste siempre le trasmitía.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Su primo la miraba preocupado.

- Creo que me he enamorado.- habló muy bajito Rose.

- ¡Eso es estupendo Rosie! – le sonrío su primo

- No cuando él es un Slytherin. – continúo la pelirroja.

Albus la observó detenidamente y después sonrío.

- Malfoy no es tan malo. – rompió en carcajadas el moreno al ver la cara de sorpresa de su prima.- Vamos Rose, ¿con quién te crees que estás hablando? Te conozco.

- ¿Quién más lo sabe? – preguntó preocupada y comenzado a ponerse colorada.

- No lo sé. Pero no tienes porque preocuparte.

- Albus. – lo llamó a la vez que se lanzaba a abrazarlo.- Eres mi primo favorito.

- ¡Hey! Eso realmente me ha dolido. – gritó una voz familiar.

- ¿Fred? – ambos primos se giraron para encontrase con otro pelirrojo.

- ¿Sabes que espiar es de mala educación? – Recriminó Albus.

- Pues no me lo digáis a mi solo.- comentó con una pícara sonrisa mientras señala a un grupo de pelirrojos.

- ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?- preguntó Rose abriendo mucho los ojos.

¡- Rosie no te enfades con nosotros, estábamos muy preocupados por ti! – habló Lily con su dulce voz aterciopelada intentando calmar el huracán que todos veían avecinándose conociendo el carácter de la pelirroja.

Pero para la sorpresa de todos Rose les sonrió. Se había quitado un peso de encima, ahora ya no tendría que mentirles a su familia, ni evitarles.

La pelirroja comenzó a reír, sus primos y su hermano la miraban preocupados, en realidad la situación de toda su familia escondida escuchando la conversación verdaderamente era bastante cómico.

…………………………………………….

Bueno, su familia ya lo sabía. Confiaba plenamente en ellos y se sentía mucho más tranquila. No le habían recriminado nada, incluso Fred lo había aceptado sin problemas. Otra cosa sería si su padre se enteraba, ya se lo imaginaba entrando como un vendaval con las orejas completamente rojas, hablando sin casi vocalizar y alzando la voz más de la cuenta, para luego arrepentirse de todo lo dicho.

Era verdad, nunca lo había expresado en voz alta, ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Scorpius, pero estaba enamorada de él. Y ahora dudaba de que el slytherin sintiera lo mismo por ella y mucho más después de la escena que había presenciado en el pasillo.

Había sido muy desconsiderado, seguro que sabía que ella estaría por los alrededores. Está bien, le hubiera gustado descargar todos sus celos al estilo de su padre pero había tenido una idea mucho mejor. ¿Scorpius quería ponerla celosa? ¿Quería molestarla? El chico no sabía hasta que punto corría la competitividad por las venas de la pelirroja, pero pronto lo descubriría.

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews!!**

**Marceps****: muchas gracias, lo estoy continuando, lento, pero espero que te guste P. Muchos besos y Muchas gracias por tus reviews!!**

**sol potter black****: ¿Te ha gustado? Es un capítulo un poco para saber por dónde va el siguiente pero bueno. Ya veremos a Rose más celosilla en el capítulo siguiente… y seguro que Scorpius también cae!! xD En cuanto al mensaje anterior, es verdad ambos están muertos por partirse la boca xD no creo que quede mucho para eso xD**

**Me encanta que ames a estos dos!! Muchos besos y gracias por tus reviews!!**

**Missdagane****: Espero que siga un poco el suspense!! xP muxos besos y gracias por tus reviews!!**

**Kargirl****: Se han aclarado tus dudas sobre Rose y Scorpius?¿S Bueno se tratan bien y mal porque su relación es así S lo del sueño de Rose ya se aclarará en par de capítulos más… bueno muchas gracias por tu mensaje!!**

**Columbine Elfglitter****: Muchas gracias!!D Besos!!(K)**

**dreamhp****: Hola! ****Muchas gracias! Me alefro mucho de que te imagines a Rose igual que como la he descrito. La estoy continuando aunque he de reconocerlo soy muy lenta S lo siento (. Besos y gracias por tus mensajes!!(K)**

**ivtacroia osnaleg****: ¡Hola! Tienes razón son bastante cortos, lo siento. Me encanta que te encante D Muchas Gracias!! Besos!!**

**avixku****: HeI!! Elenita!! Gracias x todo!! Yo también TK!!**

**Bueno espero que éste capítulo también sea de vuestro agrado!!(K)**


End file.
